hellgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha and beta
“While we are still quite a ways out from a beta at this point, you can be sure we won't forget our early friends and founders of the community when the time comes.” – Bill Roper This was written by Bill Roper on the Flagship Forums back in November of 2004. Much has changed since then. We’ve seen the appointment of our Community Manager, Ivan Sulic. The advent of Ping0. The launch of the new Hellgate: London official site. The announcement of Mythos and its subsequent alpha tests. Suffice to say, we are very close to learning more about the timing of Hellgate: London’s alpha and beta testing phases. This page will be updated with every relevant piece of news available. Release Dates * Closed Alpha = Estimated May 31st, 2007 * Closed Beta = Estimated July 2007 * Open Beta = Estimated Q3 2007 * Gold = Estimated Q3 2007 * Release = October 31, 2007 US | November 2, 2007 Europe November 1'st, Aus * Demo = Unknown Please note that the release estimates seen here are exactly that – estimates. Alpha/Beta News 08-17-07 Hellgate: London is currently in closed Alpha and being tested by an increasing number of friends/family and select members from various fan sites/press groups around the world. Though no official time line for the Alpha to Beta transition has been given, FSS has stated they plan to be in Beta testing by September. 05-31-07 We have received word from those at the HG:L Asia Launching Party that Bill Roper has announced that a "limited closed beta" will begin in July 2007. Additionally, invitations for the closed alpha should be sent out to Community Day attendees and those who belong to the Friends & Family group today. 05-22-07 Flagship Studios' current plan is to conduct a small, closed alpha before beta testing begins. The alpha will be invite-only and will start with the Friends & Family group. All signs point to the Hellgate: London alpha progressing as the Mythos alpha did with additional invites sent out with subsequent alpha test sessions. While not confirmed, it is plausible that a sign-up for alpha will be posted on HellgateLondon.com (again, this is not confirmed). Patience, my friends. We're nearly at the precipice. Relish in your anticipation as you will remember it for as long as you play Hellgate: London. Come the game's ship date, you will be able to count yourself amongst the pre-release constituency of Hellgate Guru and a grassroots member of the Hellgate: London fanbase. 02-14-07 While information on the Hellgate: London alpha and beta is still pending, the Mythos Friends And Family alpha has enjoyed two successful test sessions. For more on Mythos and to sign up for future alpha tests, please visit the official Mythos site. http://www.mythos.com 01-05-07 Bill Roper has offered the following statement with regards to the start of Flagship Studios' "Friends And Family" Hellgate: London alpha test period: Quote: Originally Posted by Bill Roper, HellgateLondon.com Things are going exceptionally well with Hellgate: London. We’ve been continuing our weekly play days, and have been increasing the starting levels of characters each session as we delve deeper and deeper into the content. Things have been moving along at such a good pace that although we anticipated starting our friends and family alpha testing at the end of 2006, we elected to continue our internal testing up until the holiday break and then give the team a couple of weeks of much-needed rest. We wanted to make sure that we could get specific game play elements in before the end of the year and that everyone had time to recharge their batteries before we move into external testing in 2007. http://www.hellgatelondon.com/news/view/66/#fancy_panel 11-16-06 Both Ivan Sulic and Bill Roper confirm that closed beta is set to begin in Q4 2006 and that it will "ramp up" in Q1 2007. http://www.hellgateguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=2417 http://rpgvault.ign.com/articles/746/746105p1.html 06-09-06 Ivan answered a few posts on 4hellgate.de: Quote: Q) Some HG Pages say, you have said, there would be 100 Betakeys getting out of in the next time... is it true or just a joke? A) When the beta happens we'll distribute more keys than that. Q) Is there a good chance for "normal" players to get a beta-key in future? A) Most likely. Our higher-ups are under the impression that we'll need to do both a closed and open beta. http://www.4hellgate.de/forum_thread.php?id=356&seite=5 05-25-06 Ivan Sulic: "Bill Roper has said that there will likely be both a closed and open beta." http://www.theamazonbasin.com/hgl/forums/index.php?s=&showtopic=201&view=findpost&p=2444 05-18-06 Before you post that new thread asking when beta is or how to get in: DON'T! This stickied thread will provide all that we know on the subject. Please note that all of this information is very subject to change. http://www.hellgateguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=1081 Frequently Asked Questions *WHEN? Thus far, all we know is that the beta is scheduled to begin sometime during early 2007. *WHO? Even less is known about this. Roper made mention that Flagship Studios would be looking to the grassroots community to populate the beta. A small, closed "Friends And Family" alpha test is going to occur prior to the beta testing period. *HOW? Our best assumptions are that it will begin with an invite-only closed test using a limited-access server. Whether it will evolve into an open test, we do not know. It is safe to guess that a strict non-disclosure agreement (NDA) will be applied to it. Discussion Threads Hellgate: London Beta Information http://www.hellgateguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=1081 Beta when it comes http://www.hellgateguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=44 Beta testing? http://www.hellgateguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=464 Top Ways To Get Into Beta http://www.hellgateguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=478 Category:hellgate: London